parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 9 - Scott and the Carnival - Michael Brandon - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the ninth episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Scott as Percy *Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves *Archie as Thomas *Emma and Elyri as Annie and Clarabel *Craig as Gordon *Samson as James *Chinese Dragon as Himself *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Anthony as Edward *Texas as Henry *General as Toby *Yonah as Emily *Coaches as Themselves * Michael Brandon as The Narrator Transcript *(the engines and their coaches are running backwards and forwards) *Narrator: It was a beautiful morning on Trainzland. All the engines were excited. It was the day of Sir Emmet Hatt's carnival. Children will be coming from far and wise. *(flashbacks of everything appear) *Narrator: There is to be a perfect assistance of the Chinese Dragon. Scott was delighted. He thought the Chinese Dragon was the most exciting thing of all. Emmet arrived at Wenstead Sheds. He came to give the characters their jobs. Anthony was to haul the carousel, Craig was to take the fairground folk, General was to bring the bumper cars, Texas was to pull the roller coaster, Samson and Yonah were to bring the Ferris wheel. *Emmet: And as for you, Archie, *Narrator: Boomed Emmet. *Emmet: You will collect the fireworks and the Chinese dragon. *Scott: What's my job, sir? *Narrator: Scott asked hopefully. *Emmet: You will collect some coal from the coaling plant. You will fill all the hoppers at the station. *Narrator: Ordered Commissioner Emmet. *Emmet: All railways can't run without coal. *Narrator: He added. *Emmet: This is a very important job. *Narrator: When Emmet with all the engines excited, Scott sighed. *Scott: Coal? *(the other engines leave) *Narrator: Scott thought as he watched his friends leave the shed. Scott felt very left out. Scott set off sadly for the coaling plant. This really did feel like an important job. *(as Scott arrives) *Narrator: When Scott arrived, he could see a long line of heavy coal cars. *Scott: I Wish I could pull something exciting better than these stupid coal cars. *(Scott couples up to the freight cars and sets off with the freight cars) *Narrator: Scott sighed sadly. He buffered up to the cars and pulled out of the depot. Scott stopped at a red signal by a school. *(General puffs by with the bumper cars) *Narrator: General puffed past pulling a load of bumper cars. The children in the playground, clapped and cheered. *(Anthony puffs by with the carousel) *Narrator: Then Anthony puffed with the carousel. The children cheered even louder. Scott knew that Anthony and General were having a great time. Then an idea flew into Scott's funnel. *Scott:: Perhaps they both need a hand. I think helping my friends is much important than delivering coal. *Narrator: Scott wheeshed, and steamed after General and Anthony as fast as he could, but left his coal cars, and didn't deliver the coal. General and Anthony stopped a red signal. Scott puffed alongside. *Scott: Do you need any help? *Narrator: He tooted hopefully. *General: No thank you, Polar. *Narrator: Puffed General. *Anthony: We can do it. *Narrator: Chuffed Anthony. Scott was disappointing. Further up the line, Scott saw Samson and Yonah, taking the Ferris Wheel. *Scott: That looks like fun. *Narrator: Yonah tooted. *Yonah: I'm sure they'll need some help. *Narrator: Scott caught up with Samson and Yonah. *Yonah: This is going to be the biggest wheel ever. *Narrator: Puffed Yonah. Yonah and Samson were having a splendid time that they both didn't need either. Scott was upset. Then Scott saw Craig waiting at a junction. He was pulling the carnival people. Polar saw Texas puffing over the bridge. They were happily pulling the rollercoaster. Finally, Scott saw Archie waiting a signal. He was carrying the fireworks and chinese dragon. *Scott: That looks like the most fun of all! *Narrator: Gasped Scott. But even Archie didn't need any help. Scott was more dissapointed than ever. Then there was trouble. Scott had spent so much time trying to help everyone else that they hadn't deliver any coal. Scott saw Samson, who looked very sad. *Samson: There's no coal at the stations. We've all run out of coal. *Scott: Bust my boiler! *Narrator: Cried Scott. *Scott: If the engines don't have some coal, the carnival won't open, all the children will be sad and it's all my fault. *Narrator: Scott knew what he had to do. He had to pick up his cars and deliver the coal as quickly as he could. *(Scott pick ups the cars and race all around Sodor) *Narrator: Scott wheeshed all over the island, delivering all the coal to everyone. Soon, everyone's boiler was bubbling and their wheels were pounding. The engines were back on track. Everything was ready just in time. Scott finished his last delivery and arrived at the carnival as the fireworks began. The fireworks soared, the brass band played, and the Chinese Dragon danced. All the children were delighted. *Scott: Emmet was right. *Narrator: Tooted Scott. *Scott: Delivering the coal is a very important job. *(Scott winks at the screen before the screens turns black) Category:UbiSoftFan94